Fullmetal Butler
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, main character of Black Butler, is transported to Amestris where he learns that there is more to the manga than meets the eye. There he encounters a demon named Raine, what happens when he has to defeat Father in order to win Truth's game?


**(Chapter 1: Never Give In)**

_(Raine's POV)_

I was walking to my father's office, wanting to ask him when I was leaving for Risembool. I needed to let Don Keith, my mafia partner, know when to watch my men. I passed by the soldiers, each one smiling at me. I had just turned fifteen on February sixth. I brushed my onyx hair over my shoulder. I yawned as I reached his office. I knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Dad?" I opened it with the key I was given.

As soon as the door opened, a bullet was fired at me. I cart wheeled out of the way and kicked the door open to find Riza pointing her pistol at me. She immediately put down her weapon and gave me an emotionless look. I crossed my arms and strolled into the office, my eyes not leaving hers.

"I'm sorry Raine; I didn't know it was you." She said, venom in her voice.

"Yeah….bullshit." I growled.

"You sure about that?" She smirked evilly.

We kept our eyes on each other before laughing. We actually got along quite well. We were like sisters and told each other everything. I hugged her and I heard her gasp. She must have noticed the scar on my forehead. She rubbed it with her finger, proving my fears. One guy named James Thunder, Don Thunder, mouthed off to me. I was grazed with a bullet and the scar on my forehead proved that. I told dad that I had fallen off a tree I had been climbing.

"I fell out of a tree." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, interesting tree." She sighed.

I turned to see dad still asleep. I scoffed. _What a bastard. Why does he have to be my father?_ I hated him with every fiber of my being. He slept with girls that he had been with for two weeks or less. I gritted my teeth and pulled the gloves off my hands, revealing my pentagram surrounded in fire. He knew about it, saying it was a rare birthmark that made me 'Special'. I knew that was a lie. I knew it by the age of six. I had been getting cravings and my eyes had been changing to an abnormal color. Roy snored slightly and I looked at him with disgust and anger. He always said I looked like mom….

**xXx (Roy's POV)**

_Scarlett smiled at me as we watched Raine open her presents only to play in the box. I sighed, watching her. _

"_Raine." I scolded, only to see those big onyx eyes look at me._

"_Dwaddy! Pway with me!" She grabbed my hand._

_Scarlett smiled at me as I tickled Raine. She was only four but looked like a smaller version of her mother. Scarlett kissed my cheek, her hands resting on my shoulders ever-so gently. I sighed deeply, relaxing into her touch. I turned to kiss her, my hand going to the back of her neck softly._

"_Roy…"_

"_Yes Scarlett?" I asked._

"_Wake up…"_

"Wha-" I fell out of my chair, realizing I had been asleep.

When I looked up, I saw a very pissed off Raine and an even more pissed off Riza. Raine was the type that hated everything about the world, unlike her mom who'd wake up happy and begging me to come and seize the day. Raine crossed her arms sitting on my desk. I sighed, sitting my chair back up. I sat in it, glaring at her.

"Raine, honey, why-"

"I'm going to Risembool, like you said. Get me a ticket." She cut me off, growling.

"You'll leave in two days." I sighed, "I love you-"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand dismissively as she turned on her heels to leave.

**xXx** **(Ciel's POV)**

I sat at my desk, going over my reports. I sipped on my tea, sighing when I saw all the reports were dull, meaning they didn't have violence, deaths, or mysteries. I scoffed, throwing them down with a scowl. I sipped some more on my tea, being careful not to burn myself. I was gazing at Sebastian, watching him as he worked. He was scrubbing a stain off the rug, a stain that I had said was there. I watched as his hips moved back and forth as he hummed.

"Enjoying the view, young master?" Sebastian chuckled, standing up.

I noticed I was drooling and wiped my mouth with a blush, "No, I am not. I wish to read, I am quite bored."

"As you wish." He brought me a Japanese book.

"What in the hell is this rubbish?" I growled, looking it over.

"Sir, my apologies, but this is not rubbish. It is what the Japanese call 'Manga'. This is one of the few I found in English." He bowed.

"Manga? What the bloody hell-"

"Sir, it's a graphic novel….it was just created in the last century." He sighed, "Honestly, all the nobles are reading them. It's quite popular…"

"Is it?" I tossed the book disgustedly onto the table, picking up some unsigned documents. "I am not going to read a book because of its 'Popularity'."

"But of course young master, you surely are not…of age to read these books. It curses, has sex, it has much violence, and basically…..isn't meant for children. I'll go find you one without pictures of murders and instead you have to visualize them." He picked up the book, his emotionless face staying the same.

This intrigued me beyond measures, "Sex, Murder, and Violence?"

"Yes sir, but considering you wish to read your reports-"

"Fine! Give me the damned book." I wrenched it out of his hands, actually looking at the title. "Fullmetal Alchemist? Isn't Fullmetal two words?"

"Ah, you picked up on that. Your lessons are going well. Young Master, they did this for a reason. It was because of his name. You'll find out. I am going to prepare a nice, relaxing tea." He bowed and stepped out of the room.

I sighed and began to read, trying to quench my ever growing boredom. I sighed and turned the first page. It was uncolored, had no sensible information, and yet…I found myself intoxicated more each time I turned the crisp, white pages. Sebastian had brought me my tea earlier, it was now cold. I hadn't taken a sip, unmoving except for my eyes and the flipping of pages. I flipped the page and saw a loose, limp paper try to escape from the book's grasp. I grabbed it and looked it over. It was simple stationary with many notes on a transmutation circle.

"What the bloody hell?" I looked them over.

I stood and stashed the notes carefully into my coat pocket. Sebastian walked in and saw that my tea cup was still full and was now chilled. I blushed in embarrassment and shifted my feet. Sebastian raced over to me, not breaking his stride, pulling off a glove with his teeth. He placed the back of the hand on the back of my head, checking me.

"You're chilled to the bone! I'll draw you a hot bath to relax in. What shampoo-"

"I wish the peaches and cream." I muttered.

"Good choice. With or without conditioner?"

"With. Also, please put baby oil on me and make the bath scented with Hibiscus flowers…and add the flowers to the bath water-make the room a relaxing getaway." I said.

"I shall go prepare a bath, please wait for me in the bedroom." He bowed deeply before quietly walking out the door.

I sighed and walked out the door, walking towards the familiar steps. As soon as I took the first step onto the granite, I felt faint. _'Hail Torna Randaio Torell….'_ A voice said. I nearly threw up at the dizziness but ignored it and kept going. By the last step, I was close to passing out, the world beginning to become just a flicker of light. I slowly, using the wall for support, made it to the bedroom.

"Young Master?" Sebastian took heed of the way I was weak.

"I'm fine. I just got….dizzy…"

"An asthma attack?" Sebastian held me up.

"N-No….My chest is fine. It's just…." Then my heart began to beat in my ears. "Now….my chest is…"

"Master!" Sebastian ripped my shirt open and gasped, "Young master…."

"What?" I hissed, straightening up and looking into the mirror.

Blood was running from my chest in streams, causing my pants to become stained with crimson. I coughed, blood splattering against the mirror. I watched as a circle appeared around me, looking as though it was an array of some sort. My eye began to burn dreadfully, causing me to squeak out in pain. I ripped off my eye patch seeing, blood pouring from my eye. I looked at the circle, remembering the one on the notes. My eyes widened, this was a human transmutation circle!

"S-Sebastian!" I screamed, my eyes snapping shut as more agony began course through me.

"Young Master!" Sebastian held me in his arms. "Control your breathing."

"I am baka!" I coughed up more blood.

Sebastian's eyes turned to where they were full of concern. "Ciel…"

My eyes widened, "What did you call me?"

His voice was scrambled as a light surfaced around us. The last I heard was 'I will find you.' As if he was aware of what was happening. My vision went dark as a searing pain awakened with in my breast. I screamed in agony. I screamed for death to end my suffering. That came to me as the world became a flicker once more. I saw a portal before I blacked out completely.

**xXx**

I awoke within a white void of complete nothingness. I sat up slowly, feeling woozy from the loss of blood. I covered my mouth to avoid purging. I stood and began to walk, every place has an exit right? I swayed with my steps, coughing some. Sebastian had my inhaler. He always carried it, saying it was for precautions. I sighed and looked around some more. When I turned, however; a door appeared in my path. I gasped, jumping back slightly. I walked over to it seeing familiar words.

"R…R….." I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Hail Torna Randaio Torell."

"Very good Ciel. Very good indeed." A voice laughed.

I turned and saw a white, ominous figure, resembling me. Behind it was yet another door, but this one was rather strange. It had a lion on it surrounding the sun. The other symbols were hard to read and were tarnished too much to be able to decipher.

"Who are you? Where is-"

"Sebastian? Your butler and demon protector? He'll be around. Perhaps you'll meet him. I'm going to run through this quickly. I am you. I am Truth. You have dared to knock on the door, Ciel Earl of Phantomhive, and now, the door has opened." He hissed, his voice sounding close to mine.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about you Sod?" I argued, "And how do you-"

The gate behind him opened, causing my sentence to be cut off by the wind racing out of the door. I yelped and flew back onto my rear. I looked up just in time to see black hands reaching out to grab me as I was pulled into the dark abyss. I struggled slightly before I reached the door. I gripped it and looked at Truth with my contract shining brightly.

"Sebastian! I order you to come at once!" I yelled, my voice wavering slightly, "Please?" I squeaked as the door closed.

I was hurled down a spiraling path way. My head began to hurt tremendously. I screamed as loud as I could for Sebastian. Suddenly, all the knowledge in the world, or at least that's what it felt like, was being poured into my brain all at once. I felt tears fall as I saw Sebastian's form.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, reaching out for his form.

As soon as his hand grabbed mine, I was back in the void. I gasped and began to sputter in coughs. I was having an asthma attack. My chest had the weight of an elephant on it and it was burning worse than a wildfire. I began to take deep breaths to try and keep the attack from getting worse, but I couldn't breathe out. I needed my inhaler.

"Good luck Ciel, maybe you can win the game. I have trust in you." Truth laughed, as my vision began to go dark. "I've already got my toll."

"T-Toll?" I wheezed.

Truth laughed as I faded away. Darkness wrapped its implacable fingers around me. It chilled me to the bone. I couldn't breathe. I was floating in the abyss. My eyes began to slide close. I felt as though I was in water. Unable to breathe, unable to move. I tried to stay alive for the longest till I couldn't.

_Sebastian….save me….our….c…..contract….._

And then, my thoughts disappeared, just like my body and the abyss.

**xXx (Raine's POV)**

I sat on the train, my eyes gazing out the window. The trees flew by at an alarming rate, but that's how the world worked. I sighed, watching as thunder clouds gathered in the sky. I watched as the lightening flashed across the sky, causing my train cabin to become basked in its glow. I yawned and snuggled up in the blanket, my cat ears flicking. I was born a demon, seeing as my father was a human and my mother a cat demon that took on the form of a human. I had a cat tail as well, but I kept that one wrapped around my waist.

We were near the first stopping point in Rush Valley. I wasn't getting off till the Risembool station. My pupils narrowed into slits as I picked up on the sounds of the train moving across the tracks. I sighed and loosened up. I had a black hat with black roses on it covering my ears. I curled up in the seat and looked at the sky. My eyes began to flutter shut when I heard footsteps. Sighing angrily, I curled up more trying to ignore it. Soon enough, my eye lids drooped and sleep over took me.

**xXx (Sebastian's POV)**

I landed in the white void, my arms down to my sides. I had to find the young master. I turned and saw a gateway. I strode towards it, sensing my master's soul emanating from it. When I reached it, I heard a chuckle. I turned, my eyes glowing with hellfire. I sensed that my young master was safe, for now of course. I saw a white figure frowning at me.

"You're not supposed to be here demon. This is my domain." It hissed.

"Terribly sorry for the intrusion, but I've come to retrieve my Bocchan." I placed a hand over my heart, "Now, Truth, would you be so kind to tell me where I can find him?"

Truth laughed wholeheartedly, "Well, butler, he's right in there."

The door behind him opened and I saw my young master, he was unclothed and his soul was not there. I clenched my fists when I saw him open his eyes and that the contract I had placed on him was not there. I turned, my demonic aura surrounding me. I smiled, my wolfish teeth showing.

"That is not my young master. Where is he?"

"He's in Amestris. Even so, are you sure you want to find him?"

"Amestris-the country that was in the Manga…."

"Of course!" The gate behind me opened, revealing a picture of my young master.

"Master!" I stepped forward before gasping.

The young master was not the same as he left. He looked different, his soul smelt different. I began to let my true form show, my nails turning into claws. I turned and looked at Truth. I heard my master's cries for me. I felt my master's blood flowing quickly through his heart. I stormed over to Truth and grabbed him, lifting him up.

"What the hell did you do to my young master?!" I tightened my grip around his throat.

"You don't like it? I could always take his soul."

I gasped and released him, "You will not. How can I get to Amestris?"

"Walk through that doorway. Be careful, it will reject you." Truth laughed.

I bared my fangs and jumped into the doorway, hearing ghoulish screams. Eyes surrounded me as I ran through the darkness. _'I'm coming young master. Just hold on!'_ The gate closed behind me, causing me to be locked in. There was no turning back. It was either go forward or die. I chose the latter, hearing laughter around me. I found out that this had be the most life changing decision of my life as a butler.

**A/N: What happened to Ciel? It's not you expect, trust me on that. I do not own Black Butler or Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own Raine Alex Mustang. And the reason why this crossover was written was because there aren't any Black Butler/Fullmetal Alchemist crossovers**

**Ciel: Why the hell isn't Sebastian saving me yet?**

**Me: Because that's how the story goes.**

**Raine: Who is the-?**

**Me: Shhhhh! Don't give spoilers.**

**Sebastian: See what just deserts, I mean problems, are in store for our characters. Trust me, I'm one **_**Hell**_** of a butler.**

**Me: Yes…well, review please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
